Under the goshinki
by chocochocobunny1
Summary: songfic;One shot-unless you want me to write more, wich I doubt. Kagome dies, what about Inu?


Hey! Wazzup? This is CCB, and you are reading a songfic, just to let you know. ummm... Hmm... I'v never done this before, so,  
  
just to let you know, I am aiming for this to be depressed and everything, but I really don't think it is..   
  
I was kinda depressed when I wrote this, thinking how nobody likes me very much! So, I decided to turn to Inuyasha and a mix of evanescence, Hello. Well..   
  
This disclaimer is this, I do not own Inuyasha, and never will, nayday, ever, too bad so sad. Anywayz.  
  
And I do not own Evanescence, the song hello by her, and blah bloo blee blah... Well, I do except flames, and, well, hope you enjoy!!! :-D  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
'playground school bell rings again'  
  
The dark shreeks of screaming filled the air as tons and hundreds of people died before Sangos, Shippous, Inuyashas, Kilalas, and Mirokus eyes.   
  
The grass spotted ideal resting spot for the injured, and the people who were on the verge of already dieing, was now almost totally covered in the injured blood.   
  
There was blood sitting on the once pink and yellow and green flowers that the small children loved to pick during their hours of free time they  
  
had not helping the sick. The once brown dirt was now tangled into spews of blood that had come from the once happy-to-help people of the small  
  
village that had only 7 huts to store stuff in.  
  
'rain clouds come to play again'  
  
The now grey sky still had soft stains of blood run threw it every several seconds, it was being torn away from it's once beholders throats, arms, limbs, and inside   
  
guts of blue and purple. Scattered around the hole stadium of dirt, were bodies. bodies of the innocent people that had just several seconds and minutes ago been   
  
slaughtered helplessly. Among those of maybe over 100 bodies, was one special one that the gang had been looking hopelessly for.   
  
Kagome. "Kagome! Where are you?" Shouted Miroku as he stumbled above some bodies, tripping slightly, but hearing the lightest squeek in the process.   
  
Hearing the squeek, Inuyasha darted over, and started to dig up the couple of bodies that had been piled up unusually.   
  
Underneith all of the carcasses, was one that was wearing a short green skirt, and a white top that was long sleeved. Kagome.  
  
'has no one told you she's not breathing?'  
  
Inuyasha siglently stared down at the small, fragile figure. Was she breathing? Is she dead? She can't be dead, no, not gone.... tears clouded Inuyasha's eyes,   
  
as he slowly readched one of his clawed paws underneith her neck, giving her some balance to slowly come up closer to him. He couldn't feel a pulse, no   
  
heartbeat... She wasn't breathing, he doubted she was. He almost knew she wasn't. Should he try and just check anyways?  
  
'hello. I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to.. Hello'  
  
Carefully Undoing the other hand from her raven black hair that was still soft and non-greasy, even in death, he lifted it to her pale and unchecked pulse that   
  
may give him some hope that she may still be alive... KAGOMES POV:': I could feel someone, they were wrapping me tight up into an embrace, and oooo...   
  
It felt so warm! I felt freezing, inside and out, and I hated the cold feeling...... This person seemed to be tugging hardly on my hair. Ouch, they better not be   
  
trying to pull my hair out again! OH NO! I almost forgot, Naraku! He took me from Inuyasha, I have to get back to him! But how? Argh! Stupid, stupid,   
  
evil, Naraku! Oh, Inuyasha, I- Inuyasha? Hmm... I can see his face almost clearly! Is it really him? He's... He's crying...   
  
I just tried to lift my arm, but it's numb.. Why is it numb?  
  
'If i smile and don't believe. Soon i know i'll wake from this dream'  
  
INUYASHA! hey!?!? Answer me! HELLO?!! Why isn't he responding? And.. he's fondling my hair... whoa!   
  
What in Kami's name is going on? Is he.... Sad about something? I'm still trying to lift my arm, now my leg and my head,   
  
but for some reason, they don't seem to be working very well... Uumm... Inuyasha? He's crying even harder... Oh, I'm so sorry   
  
I can't wipe your tears away, Inuyasha... But maybe, if you keep crying, You'll have to wipe mine away... Oh, Inuyasha... If I could talk right now,  
  
I would tell you everything. Hey? Someone is checking my pulse... Hey, hey! What are you doing, Inuyasha? Why are you picking me up?  
  
'hello. I'm the lie living for you so you can hide. Don't cry'  
  
Inuyasha! Sit! SIT SIT SIT SIT! *Normal POV* - She is dead... He knew she was, no pulse.  
  
Looking at Miroku, he nodded slowly. Nodding back, Inuyasha slowly started quickly back to the Goshinki (did I spell it right?) tree.   
  
Miroku slowly looked at Sango, who unsuccessfully, tried holding back her doubful tears that they would ever ressurect Kagome.   
  
*Kagome POV*- I felt someone carrying me, I could feel the wind in my hair, and I could feel thae person was not that delicate with me, but kinda of rough..   
  
Hey. The Goshinki tree! Wow, I thought I would never see this place again after getting kidnapped by Naraku. Ouch!   
  
Someone just place my head on a stupid branch. Hello?!? Can you get my head of this stupid rock thingy, it hurts and I can't even move my h- oh great. He left..   
  
Inuyasha! Come back! grrr... (SeVeRaL MiNuTeS LaTeR) I felt someone pick me up again, I was about to get to sleep to. huh?   
  
Wow, that hole is big, and dark, and scary.. Wow, it's right under the Goshinki tree! I mean right under it. Nice digging whoever dug it. Who is for? Is it for- Oh!   
  
NO! Don't dump me in it. Am I-  
  
'suddenly i know i'm not sleeping'  
  
Inuyasha! Don't do this! No! I'm not dead, I'm alive, I can think, I'm watching you! Inuyasha, I swear if you throw me in there I will cut your throat-..  
  
'hello. I'm still here'   
  
Inuyasha... Am I really dead? Did I die in that battle? Oh Inuyasha, I really wish I could have told you so many things before I died.   
  
NO! I don't wanna die yet, Inuyasha, Give me CPR, maybe Kami loves me, maybe I'll get another chance. Inuyasha, please, just try. It can't be my time to go.  
  
What about goofy grandpa? Sout? What about Mom? I can't leave her, I need to help take care of the two dumb boys.   
  
NO! Inuyasha! I can't die! I haven't even told you that I lo-  
  
all that's left of yesterday.'  
  
*Normal POV* Inuyasha could still hear Kagome soft laugh, and her little tiny voice that would only speak up if neccasary.   
  
He softly place her underneith the Goshinki tree hole that he had dug, just for her, and began to bury her. As he pounded the last bits of dirt onto her grave,   
  
the tears came out even stronger then they had before. Pounding his fists on the dirt where his tears had fallen, he started to yell sinful words at no one in   
  
particular. "Kagome! No! Don't die... I still need you. Not just for the Shikon no Tama, but for company, for laughs and for..." He stopped. There was something  
  
else. He knew what it was, but even in death, he still could not say the last three words that she had wanted to hear from him since she had felt the same way.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
HEY! That was it. Sorry, I'm not a good writer, and this was a one-shot fic. I dun care if you don't like it, but I think it was quite good for me. Well, right now it is   
  
11:23, and Whose line is it anyway is about to come on. (I don't own that either, but Colin, Wayne, and Ryan are Hilarious, eh?!?) BYE! RR! 


End file.
